cellar_doorfandomcom-20200213-history
Cynthia Byrd
The Healthy Living professor at Sator Academy. Physical Description Cynthia has dark skin and dark eyes under a full head of white curls. She has an average build, not as thin and toned as she used to be, but she is still quite spry and healthy. She likes to wear bright colors and big jewelry. Personality Cynthia is very warm, but utilizes tough love when necessary. She is commanding, but kind. She will tell you what to do, but she does it with a smile and affectionately calls you honey. Cynthia is rarely afraid to speak her mind, usually loudly, and has an opinion and advice for every situation. She is fairly wise, and her advice and opinions are usually valuable to listen to, though there are a few who wish she would wait to give them until she is asked for them. She is very invested in the lives of everyone she comes into contact with and can be a bit intrusive. She is also a fairly big gossip and not the best at keeping secrets. Cynthia also loves to play jokes on people. She enjoys having fun, and thinks pranks are a great way to break the ice. She is always a good sport when people play them on her as well. History Cynthia grew up in Vellenvale with her parents and three older sisters. Being the baby meant her parents were pretty lenient by the time she came into their life. She spent most of her time doing as she pleased, as long as she got her chores finished. She spent most of her time going to shows with her friends and socializing. Her parents owned a sweet shop in the city and their treats were imported all over the Coalition. They sold both magical and non magical goods. Cynthia knew the least about their work of all her sisters, but loved to sneak candies into her pockets before heading out. A few times, this lead some very interesting experiences when she grabbed the wrong ones. Both of her parents had attended Sator, but none of her sisters were born with magical abilities. Cynthia struggled in school at first, lacking discipline, but eventually she learned to enjoy the structure and began to excel. She wanted to come back home and work with her family, so she followed in her footsteps and studied to become a Magical Chef. It helped that her mother tutored her during summer breaks as well. After graduation, she went back home and ran the shop with her parents. By this time, her sisters were all out of the house and had a non magical bakery of their own. When her parents died, within months of each other, Cynthia began to lose her love for the craft. When a teaching position opened in Sator, she jumped at the change of scenery, giving her sisters the shop, sans magical sweets. She has been teaching at Sator for almost twenty years now. Storyline Current plots and threads. Category:Characters Category:Adoptable Characters Category:Sator Staff Category:Magic User Category:Human Category:Coalition